Comfort (A FNAF fanfic)
by NyanCreeperPony
Summary: A Puppet lives in the Prize Corner of the Pizzeria. Everyone is scared of. But what happens when it gets loose from it's box? (Slight Golden Freddy X Puppet but it's super small)


Goldie never liked the night time. Specifically, because he felt that nothing went on in the night time. In the day time there was excitement, laughter, children and even parents singing and laughing at the bright colors and happy songs. In the night, however, there was nothing but silence, except for the slight, musical chimes of the puppet's music box. Goldie never really understood why the strange puppet thing needed that music box. As far as he knew, one of the guard's main jobs was to keep it wound up, and this was a relief to all of the animatronics as well as the guard, because as far as Goldie and the others knew that the Puppet was scary, at least to them. The mime doll that lived in the prize box, never really talked at all, and only came out of it's box to dance, and give gifts to the children, which in all fairness, the children would much rather do without. The puppet was tall and thin, dressed in black, all except for his abnormally long limbs, which had white stripes coming down from them. It's fingers were practically claws, being pointed at the tip, and it's face was, as far as Goldie could observe, was the static, painted face of a mime, having the toy's usual blush, but also having tears coming from it's eyes, as well as a perpetual smile, exaggerated by a little bit of red lipstick similar to Mangle, but much more unnerving, as the smile on the mask never seemed to fade away. . The fact that he could move was also an oddity to them. He had no real endo skeleton, with him only made of fabric and stuffing, as well as a wooden skeleton inside of him so he was easy to control. The fabric was so that Puppet could be hugged by children, as it usually reminded them of hugging a stuffed animal or doll. It never really worked, as the Puppet usually scared children, making them cry and screaming to their parents for comfort. Almost made Goldie feel bad for the poor mime doll, as Freddy and his friends hated when children thought they were scary. It was a sinking feeling, almost like being submerged in a puddle of black, gooey sludge. All saddening and sickly. Still, even if they were comfortable with the Puppet, he never did come out of his purple box with the pink ribbon. Nobody knew what he usually did in that box. Some say he thought about ways to get the night-guard, others thought that he thought about harming the robots he lived with. Even if the other's wanted to comfort the Puppet, he never seemed to want the comfort. He never came out of the box, only coming out to see the children. He always seemed distant, never coming out of his box even to "eat" breakfast with them, which looking back, now explains why he was so thin. They didn't even know much about him. All they knew was that the Puppet was creepy and that he was not willing to socialize with anyone. At least, that's what Goldie and the others believed.

Maybe that was the main reason that he was scared of the puppet. That one day, the puppet would come out of the box and attack each one of the robots, and destroy them one by one. Still, Goldie kept a brave face as he walked past the prize corner. He didn't want people to think of the bright yellow bear that wasn't afraid of anything to suddenly chicken out over a person, or in this case animatronic, that to be perfectly honest, he wasn't exactly sure was even alive. He walked around the box cautiously, as if the box that the mime doll lived in was secretly a booby trap that could string out at any time, waiting for a victim to strike. Golden Freddy walked around the box slowly, still afraid. Hesitantly, he balled his hand into a fist, raised it up to the box, and knocked on the lid four times. He waited, making sure that the thing inside didn't move inside the box. Then, with a sigh of relief, sat down beside the old box, and sighed.

"The thing in there is probably just a regular doll", Goldie thought calmly. "It has no robotic parts like me. Only fluff. It's not able to attack me. He could never. ".

He took a deep breath, wanting to just relax, close his eyes and fall asleep, which for a while, was what he did, all while listening to the peaceful music that emanated from the box he slept besides. It was nice, sort of creepy, but still had a childlike feel to it, like your mother telling you a spooky story. He slept beside it for a while, not noticing how the music slowly seemed to quiet down and slow it's tempo. It was only when the music stopped all together, however, when he woke.

It was a startling and rude awakening. At first the box was still, and dormant. As if it was just a normal box, and nothing inside it had a sentience. Then, Golden Freddy felt and heard rustling. It was short and subtle, but it was noticeable enough to get Goldie to be pulled from dreamland. He looked at the box, confused, and still hearing the strange rustling from the box.

Suddenly, the box's rustling became wild and frantic. The box was shaking, the thing inside not liking that the silence was there, that it was there and trying to overtake it. Goldie wanted to run away from the thing, wanted to get away, yet, he still wanted to know what was inside, what was making all the noise, and how to stop it from hurting him and his friends. Slowly he walked up to the wild, rustling box, and opened the box.

The attack was short and sudden, the stitched up doll lunging at the bear, eyes filled with nothing but rage. The Puppet's claws were sinking into the robotic bear's fur, tearing it of and even starting to scratch into his skin. The mime could only scream at the bear, a horrible, shrill scream. It sounded like a demon trying to find an escape from Hell, trying to find a way out from the eternal torment it endured. All Goldie could do to fight back, trying push the puppet away from him. This was no use however, as the Puppet still seemed to have vendetta against the poor bear, simply just for being in the same room as him. Goldie could only stare in horror into the Puppet's eyes. The black background, the white pinpricks, the eyes forming a shape of hatred, and...black tears forming at the edge of them? Yes...there were tears forming at the edges of the doll's eyes. They were gray, just like Goldie and his friends, and the tears seemed more sad and scared than angry. Goldie could probably see why the Puppet could cry. Children were scared of him, adults were scared of him, and even his own fellow bots were scared of him. The poor puppet was probably lonely and scared. Goldie, while still scared of the puppet slightly, knew what he needed to do to calm him down. Quickly, the golden bear wrapped around his arms around the doll, pulling him close into a hug. At first, the puppet struggled against it, not liking the sudden contact. Soon, however, the puppet began to hug back, sobbing on Goldie's shoulder. The sobs were pained and heartbroken, but in a way full of relief. Relief the know, the Puppet had some company, besides the plushies that littered the prize corner. Thankfully, however, the puppet calmed down, and pulled away from the golden bear, looking into his eyes.

"Why were you crying?", Goldie said calmly, trying not to make the puppet feel bad again.

The puppet sniffed and then whispered softly. "I'm afraid of the silence in my box".

The puppet's voice was strange, a mix between supernatural being and normal human. The voice was two toned, yet tinny, as well as having a little bit of a french accent. All in all, however, the doll still seemed shaken and sad.

"Why are you afraid of the silence?", Goldie asked again, pulling the marionette closer for another hug.

The puppet sniffed, a tear trickled down his face, all while wrapping his arms around the bear. "I-i get scared because, if everything is quiet, that means there is no people, and when there are no people...that means I am alone. I-i don't like to be alone.". The puppet began to sob again, not liking the idea of being alone.

"You will never be alone.", Goldie responded.

"Yes I am.", The Puppet said sadly. " I have no friends here, no one likes me. I'm creepy. I make people scream and cry. Nobody likes me. Even you are scared of me.". He could only sigh. " I bet you have the right to be. I attacked you. I shouldn't have done that. I'm a monster.".

"No you're not.", Goldie responded. "I'm sorry if we were scared of you. We didn't know you. We want to get to know you.".

"Really?"

"Yes." Goldie said warmly. "You seem so nice."

"T-thank you". Puppet said, blushing softly, not used to being complemented. "What's your name?".

"Golden Freddy", Goldie responded. "But my friends call me Goldie. What's yours."

"I guess you can just call me Puppet", Puppet responded. There was a silence between them for a moment, before Puppet spoke again. "Hey Goldie?".

"Yes"

"Thank you" Puppet said back.

Goldie could only smile at that. "No problem".


End file.
